Chromestreak
Vital Information Real Name: Rhys Sherwin Aliases: The Silver Speedster Age: Biologically 21, Chronologically 33 Gender: Male Alignment: Good Race: Human Mutant Goals: To protect innocents Character Biography Rhys Sherwin was a British soldier in the Soviet War in Afghanistan, in an act of heroism he saved his whole regiment but was taken as a prisoner of war. While travelling to a Russian camp, the boat that was transporting the POWs was attacked by American forces and the hold was ruptured. All the POWs fell, into the sea, as did the cargo which included crates of a new experimental bullet which required much less gunpowder as they were made of a newly discovered element known as Hyacinthium, Rhys climbed onto one of the crates to support him. But at that moment the oil leaked and then ignited setting the sea on fire, Rhys was caught in the exlosive blaze along with the crate which exploded covering him in liquid Hyacinthium, the molten metal quickly cooled in the Russian sea and Rhys fell to the bottom were he froze and remained for decades. In 2012, Allied forces searched the area for traces of Hyacinthium after finding information about the new experimental bullet in 1985, the equipment being used to detect Hyacinthium picked up on Rhys and they pulled him to the surface using a magnet. However, on the way up he surpassed 10mph and photonic magnetism dragged him at supersonic speeds to the surface the friction melting his frozen exterior. But he was travelling too fast and smashed into the search ship causing it too fall apart, he woke up to see parts of the ship drifting apart and because of his heroic instinct he tried to save the crew despite his disorientation. He went to help a crew member who was about a kilometre away but as soon as he started running, he was there, Rhys managed to save the whole crew until a boat came to pick them up and take them home. Rhys realised how lucky he was to be alive and used his incredible abilities to become the hero and later, member of Pantheon Gold, Chromestreak. Powers and Abilities *Hyacinthium Coating **Superspeed - Chromestreak can move at supersonic speeds due to photonic magnetism, the used photons flow behind him in a blue trail **Enhanced Strength - Being a metal, Hyacinthium makes Chromestreak's punches harder **Enhanced Durability - Being a metal, Hyacintium makes Chromestreak more resilient **Light Manipulation - Chromestreak has very limited control over light because of his photo-attractive metal coating ***Photon Bolts - Chromestreak can attract and then project light which appears as a blue colour ***Luminesence - Chromestreak can draw ambient light to his general area in order to light up a dark space or release blinding flashes **Photonic Sense - Because of the attractive forces between his Hyacinthium coating and photons, Chromestreak can sense any patterns or diturbances in the area around him Weaknesses *Darkness - Chromestreak's speed and light powers will not function in dark areas *Lack of Modern Knowledge - Because he was born and lived part of his life in a different time, he has little but increasing knowledge of modern science, literature, language and general etiquette Category:Light-Based Character